


1 a.m. Fic #5

by redtribution



Series: 1 a.m. Fic [5]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: 1 a.m. Fic, Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtribution/pseuds/redtribution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz is caught at the safe house of a contact Reddington is visiting. Reddington negotiates her release, desperate to keep his connection to her a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1 a.m. Fic #5

A fire roared in the grate. Reddington sat in a back room of the safe house of one of his contacts. On the outside, Raymond Reddington was the picture of ease. The inside was another matter.

When he had last spoken to Lizzie, she had been hugely upset with him. Harold had gone missing, and when Raymond informed her that he might have a contact with information as to his whereabouts, she had insisted on coming with him to visit said contact. However, knowing how dangerous this particular contact could be, Reddington had refused. The resulting silent treatment had him worried. As Reddington waited for Anthony Ellis, he had to work hard to refrain from twisting his hands in worry. It wouldn’t do to look agitated, not when negotiating with a man of Tony’s caliber.

The door creaked open, and Reddington stood up from his seat at the table. Pasting on a convincing smile, he held his arms wide open.

“Tony,” he said jovially, approaching the man.

Tony’s lips split into a wide smile. He was a short man, with a round face and freckles. He looked rather weak, but Reddington knew that such an appearance was to Tony’s advantage.

Tony mirrored Reddington, wrapping him in a friendly embrace. As they pulled back from one another, he said, “Raymond, lovely to see you!”

Reddington raised his eyebrows. “You’ve kept me waiting, Tony. You know I’m not a patient man.”

“Ah, my apologies,” Tony gestured for Raymond to take a seat. He himself sat kitty-corner to Reddington at the square table. “One of my guards informed me of a potential security breach, but it seems to have been a false alarm. What can I do for you?”

Reddington leaned back in his seat, adjusting his jacket as he did so. “I have a matter of some urgency I require assistance with. Have you heard of Harold Cooper?” He asked.

Tony’s mouth twitched. “Perhaps. Why, Raymond? What do you require?”

_So that’s how it’s going to be._

“I require him,” Reddington said simply.

“Cooper? What for?”

“That’s my business. I heard he was on the market, and I’m willing to pay handsomely for him. What do you know?”

Tony leaned back as well, crossing his right leg over his left. “That depends, what are you willing to pay?”

Reddington opened his mouth to reply when a scuffle was heard in the hallway outside the door. Reddington and Tony turned in unison to look for the source of the noise.

The door swung open, and in marched two large, heavily armed guards. And there, suspended by her elbows in between them, hands tied…

Reddington’s heart rate accelerated tenfold, but he kept his face a mask of passivity. Any emotion he revealed would only put Lizzie in further danger. Liz’s head hung as they marched her forward. However, as the guards stopped in front of the table, she raised her it to meet Reddington’s eye. Her expression was guarded, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Reddington balled his fists up under the table, digging his nails into his palms to prevent himself from showing emotion.

“What seems to be the problem gentlemen?” Tony asked.

The guard on the right spoke up. “We found her downstairs searching through the file room.”

Tony laughed. “My apologies for the interruption Raymond. It seems we’ve found our security threat!”

“It’s no trouble,” Reddington said, and was surprised when his voice came out smoothly. He looked back at Liz, a faux smile on his face. “It just so happens that I’m acquainted with this woman.”

Tony looked around at Reddington, his eyebrows raised. “Really? How?”

Raymond kept his eyes on Liz. “Her name is Monica Watson, and I’m afraid she works for one of my competitors. My guess is that she’s here for the exact same information I was hoping to pry from your grasp, Tony. However, she took a more…direct route.” He laughed, shaking his head. “Frederick never will learn to go through more traditional channels. Instead, he sends his operatives out for suicide missions like this! Terribly sloppy.”

Tony was eyeing him suspiciously. Reddington tore his gaze from Liz in favor of looking at Tony.

Tony stood, his chair squeaking on the concrete floor. He walked to stand in front of Lizzy, who eyed him with apprehension. It was all Reddington could do to stay in his seat. Tony grabbed a fistful of hair on the crown of Lizzie’s head and jerked it back. She made a choking noise in the back of her throat. Reddington tensed.

“Hello there, Monica. Tell me, is what Raymond says true?”

Liz remained silent. She stared into Tony’s face defiantly.

Tony snarled. He pulled back his hand and slapped her hard across the face. Raymond’s fists were clenched so tightly under the table that he was sure he had drawn blood. He knew his cheeks must be flushed, and was grateful that Tony’s back was to him.

Tony grabbed that same fistful of hair and jerked Liz’s head back. Reddington could see a red mark on her cheek. He stood; unclenching his fists deliberately, and began walking to Tony’s side.

“I believe I asked you a question,” Tony spit. Liz spit back.

Tony raised a hand to his cheek and wiped it slowly. Reddington went to put a hand on Tony’s shoulder, but Tony shrugged him off. He marched to the fire, where he pulled a hot poker from the coals.

“I can see you require…persuasion,” Tony said, approaching with the poker in hand.

Thinking fast, Reddington pulled a gun from his pocket.

“So slow, Tony,” he said, placing the gun at Liz’s throat. “Why not go for a more _direct_ route?” He smiled, looking down into Liz’s face. “Now, Monica,” he addressed Lizzie. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is that you tell Tony the truth: _that you work for Frederick Hammond.”_ Reddington emphasized the last sentence. “The hard way is that I put a bullet in your skull and we go back to our conversation. Your choice.”

Reddington widened his eyes. _Pretend, Lizzie. Lie._ Lizzie was no fool. Why wasn’t she speaking up? Reddington studied her expression, trying to figure out what angle she was going for. Then it hit him: Tony wouldn’t buy the charade unless danger was apparent.

“Very well,” Reddington said. He cocked his gun and jammed it against her temple.

“Alright!” She shouted, closing her eyes. “Fine. Hammond sent me.”

Reddington smiled. “Excellent.”

He looked up at Tony, who didn’t seem entirely convinced. Reddington deliberated for a moment, and then decided on a course of action.

“In truth, Tony, I have been looking for a way to back Frederick into a corner for some months now. Monica may be my ticket in,” he said, removing the gun from Lizzie’s throat. “I’m going to ask to take her off your hands.” It didn’t escape his notice that Tony was still holding the hot poker.

Tony looked Raymond up and down. “I don’t know…” he said. “Something is…off. What’s this really about, Raymond?”

Reddington sighed, pocketing his gun. He rubbed his eyes, approaching Tony with a weathered look on his face. In a low voice, he said, “I’m sorry, Tony. I can’t tell you everything now, but this…development needs to be dealt with immediately. If you’ll just give me the information I need _and_ the girl, I’ll give you the whole truth. I know what a sucker you are for the truth,” Raymond said. Outwardly, he made sure to look earnest. Inwardly, he smiled. _He had him._

Tony pretended to deliberate, but Reddington could see that his mind was made up. The promise of secrets was too much for a man of his taste to pass up. With a sigh, Tony discarded the hot poker. It skittered across the floor with a loud clang.

“Alright Raymond,” Tony said. “Boys, hand her over.”

Reddington removed his gun from his pocket. The guards pulled Liz roughly to her feet. She stumbled as they pushed her to Reddington, who caught her and set the gun to her throat again. Grasping her bindings, Reddington turned her so that she was facing forward. He bent to her ear and said in a low voice, “Try anything and I’ll shoot.”

Tony gave instructions to one of his men, who disappeared for a few moments. When he returned, he held a thick file in his hands. He handed it to Tony, who in turn presented it to Red.

“Everything you need to know on the man who has Harold Cooper. I’m assuming payment will be delivered via the usual route and at the usual rates?”

Reddington nodded. “That seems reasonable. If you would do me a favor and slide the file into my bag; I’ve got my hands full.”

Tony did as requested. He retrieved Reddington’s bag from the table, slipped the file inside and brought it to Reddington, who removed the gun for a moment to sling the bag over his shoulder. Replacing the gun, he smiled at Tony.

“Would you be a dear and get the door for us?”

Tony went to open the door. In the few seconds that his back was turned, Reddington bent his head and whispered in Liz’s ear, _“Lizzie…”_

He couldn’t go on.

“Thank you, Tony,” Reddington said, as Tony pulled the door open for them. He nudged Liz forward, and together they exited the room. Tony followed them to open the house’s double doors, and then Reddington and Liz were expelled onto the sweeping drive where Dembe waited in the driver’s seat of the car.

“I’ll expect you back at the same time next week, Raymond,” Tony called behind him. “I’ll expect details!” Raymond turned to him and nodded.

“Very well. A pleasure as always, Tony.”

Tony inclined his head, waved and swung the double door shut. Well aware that they were still being watched, Reddington marched Liz to the car, opened the back door and forced her inside, gun to her throat. He followed her in, slamming it behind him.

“Drive, Dembe,” Reddington said. He kept the gun trained on Liz until they were a safe distance away from the house, never looking at her. He then pocketed it. “Dembe, could you hand me the knife?” As he drove, Dembe searched around in the glove box and then complied. Reddington took the knife from him and turned to Liz, keeping his eyes down.

“Turn around, Lizzie,” he said tonelessly. She hesitated, but did as she was told. Reddington cut the zip ties hastily, and then handed the knife back to Dembe. Still refusing to look at Liz, he turned and looked out the window. The scenery here was heavily wooded; Tony preferred to live out of the way.

“Reddington,” Liz said. “I know you’re upset with me—”

Reddington laughed humorlessly.

“—and I’m sorry.”

“That’s good, Lizzie,” he said, his voice low.

“But you wouldn’t let me come, and I couldn’t just sit by and wait. I would point out that you know me too well to expect me to do so.” Her voice was unapologetic. Raymond chose not to reply.

Liz tried again. “Reddington—”

“Dembe, could you pull over just up here? Thank you.”

That silenced Liz.

Dembe pulled the car onto the side of the road. To their right, a small clearing was visible just off the road.

“Dembe, wait here,” Reddington said. Then, for the first time since getting in the car, he looked Liz in the eye. “Get out of the car,” he said. Without elaborating further, Reddington opened his door, got out and walked briskly to the clearing, where he waited for Liz to join him. When at last he heard her footsteps behind him, he turned to look at her. Liz opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

“What were you thinking, Lizzie?” His voice was quiet, low.

Liz looked at him with the defiant stare she employed when she was defensive. “We needed answers,” she said. “I didn’t trust you to get them on your own.”

“You have full license to distrust me; that’s not what I’m referring to.” Reddington took a step toward Liz, who stood her ground.

Liz clenched and unclenched her jaw. Finally, she said, “I’m sorry. It was reckless. I told you, I’m sorry.”

“You’re _sorry?”_ Reddington’s temper slipped away from him. “You could have been killed!” He didn’t remember raising his voice, and yet somehow now he was exclaiming. _“You WOULD have been killed if things had gone any differently, do you understand that?”_ Reddington’s eyes widened, and he found himself gesturing as he shouted.

Liz’s face was a mask. Reddington balled his fists up again, still sore from where he had cut the skin. His rage was nothing in comparison to his fear, still sitting cold in his stomach

“Now I have to go back there next week and try to cook up some cock-and-bull reason for my involvement with you. The less you and I appear to be connected the better, and especially to men like Tony. I trust you to take your job seriously, Lizzie. Yet here you are, jeopardizing Harold’s chances, _playing the hero—”_

Liz flinched.

Reddington’s shoulders sagged. Without thinking, he cleared the space in between him and Liz in two strides, enveloping her in an embrace. Liz stiffened for a moment, surprised. At last, though, she sagged against him, laying her head on his shoulder. Reddington hugged her tightly, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Lizzie.” He muttered into her ear.

“It’s okay,” she said. Her voice was muffled, thick with tears. “I’m sorry too.”

Reddington nodded, squeezing her tighter. “Please, Lizzie. That was…I was so…you frightened me today. Please don’t do that to me again. I couldn’t live—” Reddington’s voice broke.

“I know,” Liz whispered.

At last, they pulled away from each other. Reddington put an arm around Liz, and she leaned into him. Together, they walked back to the car.


End file.
